


Gifts of a Feather

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hints of Vaxleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: Post Episode 72 - Vex wanders after the final moments in Episode 72 from the woods to speak to Keyleth as she meditates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I have no idea what I’m typing here, so if there are mistakes or flubs I apologise, this just sort of came to me even though I should be writing other things… oops)
> 
> Now with additional fix ups coz, derpy me can’t proof read.
> 
> I had meant to post this here but I just forgot.

Vex wandered out from the woods seeing Keyleth still meditating on the ground, as plants seemed to grow around her and further from the top of Vorugal’s throne.  She watched as snow slowly melted to water feeding the green plant life springing from the ground. As the water sank into the soil and grass rose in it’s place. Trees seemed to grow from small sprouts, into small branches until it grew, leaves sprouting from the branches, as it grew tall beside where Vex stood.  Farmland seemed to grow in the distance as the Dragonborns watched in awe when crops wound their way up from the ground.

As carefully as she could Vex took steps towards Keyleth, careful it was not to destroy the land the druid had just created.

This was like the Feywild all over again. Trying to avoid stepping on grass or angering it when the memory of Percy flirting with the grass came to her mind and she reflexively smiled. The memory of as the grass changed it colours at the sound of his voice and his soothing words.  She could feel her ears burning as she opened eyes she hadn’t realised she had closed to see Keyleth side-glancing at her before she to blushed and turned her attention forward.

“Keyleth.” Vex asked cautiously as she approached, taking a seat on the grass beside her. She waited for the druid to turn her head slightly and opened one eye even as small flowers grew around them.

“Oh Vex. Hello. I shouldn’t be too long now, just a couple of more hours. “ Vex nodded glancing away from the woman to watch the flora grow before turning back to her.

“That’s good… umm Keyleth you’re close to Percy. So you know him quite well…” Vex trailed off string at her hands so she failed to notice the small smile creeping along the druids face.

Keyleth giggled the magic in her hands dancing along her fingers as she did so. “I mean as well as I know you or Vax I guess why?” Vex could hear the curious tone in the druids voice grow stronger as she spoke.

“I was just wondering since you gave him that bird skull that he wears so closely what sort of gift do you think I could give him?” Keyleth gasped nearly dropping the spell in her excitement. Vex could feel her ears and face burning again with embarrassment in response to Keyleth’s surprise.

“Umm… well…the skull has a connection between Percy and I so think of something that would be a connection between you and Percy.”

“Like?”

“I’m not sure. Well for Percy and I it would be crows, for Vax and I would say flowers. For you and I would say animals. For you and Percy, hmmm… something bird related for sure.” As Keyleth rambled off ideas a strong breeze hit them, not affecting Keyleth too much, despite her hair flying around her but something fell from Vex’s braid to land in the grass in front of her. A long blue feather sat sparkling in the dew of the grass, slightly wet but unharmed by the breeze. She reached forward and Keyleth paused in her rambling to notice Vex staring at the feather.

“That’s perfect Vex.” Vex fingered the feather for a moment before gazing at the druid who now wore a sincere look of happiness towards the ranger.

“But will he like it?” Keyleth giggled again, bumping the elf in the shoulder and her antlers briefly smacking Vex on the skull accidentally. “Sorry! If this is the same Percy we are talking about here. He will like anything you give him. Even kisses. Sometimes he likes to give them back.” Vex groaned even as Keyleth chuckled again.

“My brother beat me to you didn’t he?” Keyleth grinned saying nothing in response, reaching out for a moment to hug the ranger awkwardly.

“You make him happy Vex. Let him make you happy too.”

“Why does everyone seem so concerned over my happiness lately?”

“We worry for you Vex. Ever since you got Fenthras you’ve been withdrawing from us.  Is everything alright?” Vex paused for a moment remembering Saundors words that run through her head every night and focusing on carving _‘Forgive’_ into Fenthras to push the Archfeys words away.

After what had happened in the woods she didn’t feel the heavy burden of Saundor’s words on her shoulders anymore. It was like a weight had been lifted by simple words and gratitude for caring for someone else.

_Well being kissed by the man you’d fallen in love with and poured your heart out to bring back to life will tend to do that, Vex thought to herself._

Vex sighed leaning into the awkward hug before kissing Keyleth on the cheek much to the druid’s surprise.

“Thank you Keyleth. Thank you brother.” Vex whispered softly before raising her voice when she mentioned her brother and she heard faint grumbling near her as she stood up, brushing the remnants of snow from her pants before walking away giddily still cradling the blue feather between her fingers.

Keyleth waited until Vex was out of sight before calling out behind her. “Do you think she will be alright?” She heard the fizzle of the invisibility wearing off and wings curl around her as Vax wrapped his arms around the druid’s shoulders.

“For both their sakes lets hope so. But it’s up to them now.” Vax murmured as he hugged the druid tightly, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head as Keyleth continued the ritual, curled in Vax’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Episode 72 - After words of “encouragement” from Keyleth and possibly her brother, Vex visits Percy in Whitestone after they return from Draconia.
> 
> I have no idea what I’m writing here, I just work here…

_**Later that evening in Whitestone:** _

Percy barely heard the knock on the door as Vex entered the makeshift workshop that Percy had in the castle.  He heard her boots click against the stone floor as she approached, deliberately making her presence known before hopping on the workshop bench beside where he was currently working.  He continued to work until he found he couldn’t concentrate with her being so close to him.

He remembered saying while ago that it would be awfully boring and would take longer to complete but had only taken less than an hour to complete the modifications on the broom with her to help. Now it seemed his brain was frying whenever she came close to him after that kiss in the woods. He had felt so confident walking away after it but now he felt like he could collapse into a puddle.

Placing his tools down on the bench he went to pull the mask off but found two smaller hands beneath his as she too had reached out to remove his mask. While he couldn’t feel her soft hands beneath his gloves he could feel them tense slightly under his touch. He relaxed his hands to his sides as she gently pulled him closer to her and the mask was gently lifted from his face revealing his flush red cheeks and sweaty forehead.

Taking no heed of this she pulled the mask aside from his head even as Percy pulled off his gloves before subconsciously ruffling his hair and replaced his glasses onto his face. He tossed the gloves onto the bench and Vex reached out to grip onto his ascot pulling him off balance leaving him to stumble into her slightly.

He clasped his hands behind his back as Vex pulled him forward to be even closer to her sho he was closer than before.

“Yes Lady Vex’ahlia?” He mused from above her as she now glanced down at her lap even though her hand was still clasping his ascot tightly.

“You are infuriating.” Vex mumbled and Percy chuckled amused. “Am I now?”

“I had this whole speech planned out even the walking away part and you…you…” As Vex spoke the hand on his ascot tightened pulling him down further so he was almost nose-to-nose with her when she looked up, surprising herself even. “You went and destroyed any possible speech I could even think of with a simple kiss.” Percy now looked concerned by her words.

_He hadn’t meant to hurt her by kissing her. He had thought he had been right about how she felt about him because it was how he felt for her. Could he have been wrong?_

“I hadn’t meant to hurt you if that’s what I did and I apologise for it. I won’t push this any further if you don’t wish it to. Truly Vex’ahlia I had no intention of destroying the clever speech you had for me. If you don’t wish to pursue this then I will go no further.” Percy went to pull away but the hand around his ascot remained tight, keeping him still.

“For someone as clever as you are Percival, you can be rather stupid at times.” Vex growled and Percy looked taken aback by the aggressive tone behind her words. He thought he had a handle on love but it seemed he was still way out of his depth.

“I’m not sure I follow you, Vex.” Vex sighed the hand on his ascot softening before releasing it but Percy managed to catch her hand before it fell into her lap.

“Is there anything I can do to fix it?” Now Vex giggled, her eyes sparkling with damp tears as they glistened in the light from the kiln.

“You already have darling.” Vex squeezed his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. His hand felt warm from hammering whereas hers were still cold from walking outside in Draconia and Whitestone.

“I wanted to give you a gift actually.” Vex reached up to her ear even as Percy watched incredulously as she pulled one of the feathers and twirled it between her fingers in front of her.

“I had thought about how you and Keyleth have the skull to symbolise your friendship. I mean technically you and I have the broom, the jewel-” Vex paused to touch the jewel before continuing ”-and so much more. But I wanted to give you something that meant a lot to me.”

“This was one of the feathers that my mother used to wear in her hair. She gave me these before we left for Syngorn.”

“But Vex are you sur-“ Vex released his hand to press a finger to his lips silencing him, the feather tickling his cheek as she paused trying to work out where to place the feather on him before she settled on placing the feather in the breast pocket of his vest tunic. She smoothed the red velvet fabric with her fingers before allowing her hand to crawl up to clasp his chin.

“This is my gift to you my trinket maker. Do not break it it’s _very_ precious to me.” Percy glanced down seeing the blue feather peaking from his pocket before gazing back at Vex with a hardened look.

“I solemnly swear to protect it with my life, my lady. I will treat it like it’s gold just like the gold I give to you every day.” Vex chuckled her features softening leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“You better do darling. You don’t want to mess with this dragon.” Percy smirked, turning his head to return the kiss as Vex lowered herself down.

“I wouldn’t imagine crossing you. You are scarier than any dragon in Tal’dorei.”

Vex snorted, patting his jaw with her hand. “Flatterer.” She pushed him back with her other hand as she slid down from the bench, now dropping a few good inches below him. He thought she would’ve moved by now but her hand remained on his chest, feeling his heartbeat thunder beneath her fingers.

“Where do we go from here Percy?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I guess we’ll just have to take it a day at a time.” He encircled his hands around her back, pulling her into a hug as she pressed her ear against his chest and he rested his head against hers, pressing a brief kiss to her hair.

If anyone noticed the large blue feather peeking out from Percy’s clothing they never said a word.


End file.
